


Unasked

by Chaos_Silk (CrimsonChaos)



Category: Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChaos/pseuds/Chaos_Silk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny snippets from a universe in which everyone has daemons. Primarily focused on Kharg & Darc and how they and their Daemons interact over the course of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Darc's Daemon is Adara, a green anaconda about 15-16 ft long. I choose this snake because it's the heaviest snake in the world, is native to wetlands like the area Darc was raised in, and it's an aggressive stealth hunter with a very bad temper.
> 
> Kharg's Daemon is Kamara, a snow leopard about average size. I chose this feline to contrast with climate of Darc's snake, and because while beautiful and deadly, it looks kind of doofy when out of it's element, much like Kharg. 
> 
> Names came from a generator.

Adara settles the instant Darc's hand touches the hilt of his sword, preparing to avenge his father, his firble and himself. If it's strength Darc needs, then she'll provide it. Her body is one long muscle, strong enough to crush a full grown man, to force the breath from Greedo's daemon like her spells had done to Darc. As Darc turns to face his enemies, she slithers forward, ready to strike.

They are strong, together they will save the Deimos or die trying.

 

* * *

Kamara settles without Kharg noticing, amidst ice and snow and blood. She shifts one final time, to pounce on and restrain the daemon of the drakyr advancing on the unconscious girl and then never again. Kharg smiles at her later, reaching out one hand to stroke the blood-streaked fur on her face.

With everything that happens afterward, they forget to tell Mother.

 

* * *

Darc privately thinks that Kharg's daemon is the most ridiculous thing he's ever seen, with her giant paws and long tail. She's deadly, he'll admit that, when she came out of the darkness and ripped apart the monster nearest him he nearly screamed. But she's nothing next to Adara's sleek form and deadly muscle.

She doesn't speak, only watches with those strange glowing eyes. Darc doesn't know her name, he's afraid to ask.

 

* * *

As rude as it is, Kharg prefers to address Adara rather than his brother. Dealing with a sibling with horns and scales and his faceunnerves him more than a giant talking snake. Kamara watches it all silently, her tail beating the air when they're not tearing a swathe through monsters.

They both burn with anger; at themselves, at their brother-sister, and most of all, at their mother. Guilt and horror mix together into one emotion. They try hard not to think.

 

* * *

Despite their best efforts, they lose.

Kharg comes at them, is in the center of their formation before they can blink, sword slamming into the ground to summon a devastating wind attack. Kamara is on Adara in a flash, jaws catching her behind the head as she lifts and shakes. Together they scream.

They weren't strong enough.

 

* * *

“Are you sure?” Kamara asks, lip curling, tail held up straight as she faces her other half. Kharg bites his lip, nails digging into the palm of his hand as he stops it from reaching to touch his birthmark. He's not sure of anything anymore.

Before he can answer, Darc rushes in and it all falls apart. Kamara understands anyway, leaping into action to protect their friends. They ignore the doubt, the sorrow and focus on what they believe is right.

 

* * *

They fall for what seems like forever, stretching for whatever they can. Adara reaches for the body that feels right, like slipping into warm water to hunt, Darc clings to the nearest object. Something snaps and they land.

Instead of cool scales, Darc's hands are clutching warm fur. The muscles beneath it tense as Kamara turns to stare into his eyes. He winces, expecting pain, either from the daemon's retaliation or from being separated, only it doesn't come. With Kharg's soul beneath his hands, he advances deeper into the castle.

He still doesn't know her name.

 

* * *

Kharg tenses as Adara slips around his waist, wrapping and wrapping, keeping him from falling. He doesn't know when she realized that she grabbed him instead of Darc, but she sets him down as gently as she would his brother, draping herself across his shoulders. He glances about, searching for Kamara, and then involuntarily tenses when she's not within sight, expecting pain that doesn't come.

He doesn't know what to make of it, so he pushes it aside to deal with his bickering companions, Adara wrapped around his neck and body like living chains.

 

* * *

They don't speak of it when they meet again, swapping daemons as easily as they would swords.

Neither can look at the other for a while.

 

* * *

When they're not thinking about it, they work in tandem, Adara immobilizing the eyeballs so Kamara can strike, Darc boosting Kharg's movement so he can reach Maru before he falls. Kamara launches herself into the air, using Darc as a launchpad, Adara coils around Kharg's leg, stabilizing it before he falls.

It's easy, too easy. Maru's last arrow flies through the air, Tatjana unleashes something from her machine and finally the Lord of the Dark Abyss is falling, sinking, melting.

 

* * *

Kamara snarls at Lilia's interference from where she sits on the sidelines, Adara coiled around her paws. Neither have made any attempt to fight, waiting for Kharg and Darc to stop fighting. Lilia's Daemon, Galian flies about their heads, chirping nonsense at them. Kamara swats at him, her tail swishing idly.

Kharg and Darc looks at each other and shrug, turning to go their separate ways.

“We'll meet again.” Kamara says to Adara, whiskers twitching in what passes as a feline smile.

Darc has finally learned her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr, minor edits made since then. Written for my best friend Muse as part of a holiday project. 
> 
> Best wishes and Happy Holidays.


End file.
